Nightmares and Dreams
by Angelina McCarthy
Summary: Vegeta is having nightmares after Babidi's mind control. Bulma decides to help him feel better. Bulla/Bra is conceived! STRONG LEMON (BXV)


**Probably should update my other stories, but I decided to start slowly with a one-shot. If y'all like it enough, I may add another chapter or two.**

After Buu Saga Before Super

Vegeta's mind was seriously fucked up. After Babidi got into his mind, the man was having memories pop up that he thought he had forgotten. His body was on it's side, twitching. Lips moved as sweat started to coat his body. The blanket that was once on him had been long since thrown off. He kicked out once more. They were not going to him this time. They were not going to hurt him. They were not going to touch him.

Bulma jumped up, startled out of her sleep. Vegeta lay beside her. His legs kicked out. Her hand tentatively squeezed his shoulder.

"Vegeta." She shook him lightly, but Vegeta refused to awake. "Vegeta, hun, wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up." Her voice got a little louder.

The man's fingers laced around her wrist tight enough to cause bruising. Bulma hissed at the sudden pain but didn't try to pull away. Instead she gently grabbed his hand with her free one. This wasn't the first time this had happened. People were first questioning them being together due to the bruising she came back with, but he had never intentionally hit her. He was always just battling away his demons. Eventually the nightmares stopped, but now they seem to have gotten worse.

Vegeta watched her with wide eyes. He was confused, unsure if she was the dream. He blinked and looked at her hand. He slowly removed his grip from her before getting out of bed, swiftly and smoothly. He didn't want to talk, and it was apparent he wasn't going to.

"Vegeta, come here and sit with me." She tried to catch his attention. The man scoffed in reply and looked out the window. Bulma sighed; her shoulders dropping. "Please, talk to me." She stood from the bed and walked behind him. Slender arms snaked around a sturdy abdomen.

Vegeta turned his head slightly. "Why do you want to know? Trust me, it isn't important." A rough voice resounded through his chest.

"Because I am your wife, you numbskull." She placed her hands on her hips, causing him to face her.

"You still don't want to know."

"Vegeta, if I didn't want to know, I wouldn't be asking." Patience was key during these encounters. His stubbornness and pride blocked out his emotions. The man stared back at her, calculating. He couldn't decide if he should tell her or not. He looked away once more. Arms remained crossed.

"Torture. That was their play. That was how they got me to do what they pleased. As I'm sure you can deduce, this also meant they played a lot of other games. The only way out was to kill, and that's what I did. End of story." Vegeta could still hear Zarbon's laugh as he pinned him beneath him on the metal floor. A shiver involuntarily shook him.

"Vegeta, you have to remember that they aren't here anymore. You don't have to go through those things alone anymore. You may not like the fact that I am here or even want to accept my help, but Vegeta. . . It takes a strong man to stand in stone. It takes a stronger man to show his emotions, even if it is to only one person." Her voice was soft as she placed a hand on his arm. Vegeta turned to her once more, relaxing his stance. His arms went slack to his sides as she snuggled into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

"What makes you think I don't like you being here with me?" Vegeta couldn't comprehend her emotions sometimes. She just shrugged in response. The man lifted her chin to face him. He breathed in her scent, their lips closer than expected. "If I didn't like you, then why did I mark you?" His eyes traveled to her neck where a faint bite mark could be seen. Vegeta brought his face there and began kissing her softly.

Bulma bit her lip and sighed. She didn't understand the meaning of a mark when he first gave it to her, but now she knew why it happened. A mark is the same thing as a ring. Difference was that the mark was sensitive. It created this mental and emotional bond that no one could destroy. Not including the fact, it was basically a hotspot when it came to foreplay. The possessive growl that came from the prince in front of her caused her to let out a quiet moan.

Vegeta smirked against her skin before lifting his head to face her again. He crushed his lips to hers. He picked her up and laid her back on the bed, all the while kissing her. A tongue brushed her bottom lip. She readily opened her mouth, their tongues clashing. His hands began exploring her body, something he would never get tired of doing. Bulma ran her hands under his shirt and began lifting it over his head. The man pulled away then helped with hers as well. She was only in a silk top and panties, making his life so much easier.

Bulma could feel his lips on her collar bone as he kissed and nipped her. "Vegeta." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her through his lashes, a devious smirk was placed on his lips. The prince continued his path to her breast while his lips sucked at the perky bud. His teeth grazed it slightly, eliciting a moan from his mate. He felt fingers lace in his hair as she pushed into her touch. He hummed as he switched to the other, taking his sweet time.

Bulma growled lightly. She was getting impatient. The blue haired woman was actual surprised he was being so gentle. Usually, he would just pin her to the bed and fuck her brains out until she was nothing but a blubbering mess. Not that she complained. This was going way to slow for her taste, and a part of her knew that he knew that. She felt hands tease her legs apart as lips cascaded down her midsection. A feather light kiss was planted on her naval as she bit her lip once more.

A loud moan escaped his mate as he licked her now wet folds. He sucked on her clit before tonguing her entrance with swiftness. He held her hips in place. Nails made red trails up his shoulders. He removed himself from between her legs, replacing his tongue with his fingers. He smiled wickedly down at her.

"Impatient, are we?" Vegeta teased into her ear.

Bulma bit her lip when he nibbled on her earlobe. "Vegeta…don't tease me…." She gasped out. Her moans were quiet but rhythmic. He cocked his head slightly before slowly removing his sweats and boxers. Bulma involuntarily giggled at the look on his face.

"What?" He muttered.

"Your face just now…it was so innocent."

"You're usually telling me to slow down." He practically slammed his hands on either side of her, making her heart skip a beat. She stared up at him with wide eyes. The primal desire danced in his eyes as she whispered against his lips.

"I lied."

Vegeta growled and kissed her. He bit her lip and positioned himself to enter her. Bulma let out a mewl as he thrusted into her quickly. She was already used to him. Why be patient now? She latched onto him as he thrusted into her. He pulled out almost completely before slamming back into her causing her to moan loudly.

He groaned into the crook of her neck as he continued his pace. She whispered his name between pants. Vegeta pulled out then flipped her over. He lifter her ass in the air and continued to pound into her as she kneeled on all fours. Her moans became louder and quicker as she felt him hit her g-spot. He smirked and pulled her head back by her hair. The prince leaned over and began kissing the back of her neck.

Bulma could hear his groans and grunts of approval as he slammed into her. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed in the room.

"V-Vegeta…Kami…yes…" She couldn't form words. Her mind was hazed out to the pleasure he was giving her. His free hand had reached around her and began squeezing, twisting, and pinching at her breast. Bulma felt her pussy quiver as her orgasm got nearer.

"Bulma. . . ." He moaned her name quietly behind her. Bulma's toes curled as her back arched against him. Her muscles tightened around him as she mewled. An explosion of wetness engulfed the Prince's member as he came with her. His seed filling her as they both collapsed on the bed.

Bulma curled into the pillow as he pulled out. He grabbed the sheets and covered them both up before spooning his wife. His hand was draped lazily around her.

"Vegeta?" Her voice was soft.

The man unhappily peaked through his eyelids as he was about to fall asleep. "What?"

"I love you." She whispered with a content smile. He pressed himself against her with a small smirk.

"I love you, too." He never said it often, but he felt that in this moment, it was imperative.

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

"What the fuck?!" He gaped at her as she held the small stick to him. A wide grin was placed on her features. She couldn't contain her smile at the little blue plus.

"Trunks is going to be a big brother!" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Vegeta sputtered before shaking his head.

"We can barely handle this one." He stared at her.

"Well, maybe having a younger sibling will tame him a little. Besides, what if it's a girl?" She whispered lovingly. Vegeta looked at Bulma and smirked.

"I think I can make do with that." Bulma kissed him.

"Vegeta, I've noticed the nightmares are gone."

"It might be because I'm living a dream."


End file.
